ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Joukyuu Kunitoshi
“What ever enemy stands before you, you cannot lose. To lose means death you do whatever you need to survive that is the martial arts” Joukyuu Kunitoshi is an incredibly powerful fighter who unlike the other fighters was bribed into joining the tournament with his own harem. Appearance Joukyuu is an average guy with dark hair that he has bleached on the top. He wears an average set of clothes: a white shirt with black pants and shoes. When normally walking around he usually has his hands in his pockets with a bored, indifferent, or care-free expression on his face. When he gets accepted as a professor into the martial arts university Ryobu his everyday attire becomes his work suit. Personality Joukyuu loves fighting and will usually add odd things to a fight to make it more "interesting". He tends to have a dark personality, especially during fights. While not fighting he tends to be more worry free. Joukyuu also has the odd tendency to work up weird philosophies. He hates people who use people and throws them away like trash when they become of no use. He tends to favor fairness above anything else. He is also a sadist who delights in the torment of those he defeats. Joukyuu is a big pervert and will usually make perverted remarks in casual conversation. He loves to sleep with women on a regular basis and will even go into a berserk "Ero-mode" if his prize for winning a fight is sex. Despite Joukyuu's usual behavior he himself states he has a high IQ and can easily outsmart most of the other characters. Abilities Despite his seemingly normal appearance, Joukyuu is actually a martial-arts prodigy. However, by his father's doing he is no longer capable of fighting at 100%. The most he is able to take out of his body is 70% of his ability. Due to this handicap Joukyuu sharpened his ability to its finest and threw away all unnecessary movements. The difference between Judo and other martial arts is that practitioners have to let go of their strength. An attack founded on the knowledge of the human body's structure can overcome anyone with even a small amount of strength. Joukyuu loosening up the strength of his body and allows it to flow freely. This allows his joints to rotate beyond the normal radius with ease and the special training he went through takes high flexibility to another level. To opponents it is like his body is made of rubber. His limbs are able to bend like a snake to change directions in the middle of an attack, making his movements nearly impossible to predict. By shifting his weight Joukyuu can reverse the force of impact back at his attackers. Finally by shifting his center weight down he can make himself feel like a ton to an opponent. His style is a blend of traditional ryuukyuu(okinawa) karate, jujitsu, and akido, the lock techniques of the Tanamiryuu cannot be considered over until after the victims destruction. Members of the Joukyuu clan believe that martial arts cannot be written down as they are a form of physical learning so they must always be passed on from person to person, from body to body. Forms to keep all movement within the body can only be inherited by direct instruction from master to apprentice. However for the apprentice to acquire the advanced techniques requires unusual talent in the absence of excellent apprentices a school would fall out and die. The style deserves respect and the subtle process of learning how to use it was simplified, refined with real experience people must learn the basics from the pain they experience in a fight. If they can’t figure out what they lack after a fight teaching them is a waste. The way the style works is that joints use the principle of a lever and by putting this into application breaking a limb is as easy as breaking a chopstick In addition to being a master of his family art he possesses extensive knowledge of many other fighting-styles. In addition to knowing how to use his own body in such a way that enemies cannot sense his movements he also possesses and incredible reading ability, able to read his opponents next move from their stance their gestures and the movement of their eyes. This makes him able to determine a person's martial art of choice and can even read several steps into a battle, thus enabling him to fight very efficiently. Joukyuu has the talent to combine many different martial arts together and uses this ability on several occasions. He can also take any technique and is able to use it with his feet just as well as he is if he were using his hands. His abilities have earned him nicknames like "Gravity Magician" and "UFO Man," the latter which Joukyuu thinks is ridiculous. Due to the injury he got from Veronica Joukyuu's left arm has reached 80% of his normal strength, which also allows him to reach 90% of his full strength for a brief moment with his left arm. Techniques Joukyuu has a multitude of techniques that he himself has created: *An unnamed technique where Kunitoshi curves his arm like a snake and throws his opponent. * Wind Step is a technique in which Kunitoshi moves his body fast enough that it looks like his body splits apart and turns into the wind. This allows his movements to be hard to read and lets him land multiple blows within seconds. *Thunder Step is a more powerful version of Wind Step that makes his body look like lightning instead if wind. *Iaibarai or Nadare is a technique where he uses his hands to increase thedrag force of his opponent and juggle him around by continuously hitting them and then blasting him away. The results of this technique leave his opponent feeling like he/she just got hit by a car. * Raijin is a technique where Kunitoshi's arms disappear completely and create what looks like a whip of lightning. It thrashes his opponent around and then slams them on the ground, which makes his opponent feel like he's controlling gravity. This technique is his trump card that can only be used for a few seconds, any longer and his arms will become dislocated. *Raijin Kick is a move that Joukyuu altered from Raijin, but he uses his leg to send the force of the attack through a kick. He can also use both legs to create a form of twister that acts like drill to crush his opponent. *After receiving his wound from Veronica, Joukyuu's left arm was loosened reverting it to 80% of its regular strength. This allows him to access a technique that he uses at 90% of his full strength. His left arm disappears completely, which leaves his target in a state that appears as if he's frozen time. In addition, it appears he has control over his opponents body as well, seeing as how he was able to throw Gouda and the General with ease. History Joukyuu was taught martial arts from a very young age and his incredible talent was evident even while he was still a child. His mother claims to have foreseen the evil inside of him and, as such, mistreated the young Kunitoshi. She would leave him outside the house for days without food or water and would frequently bring him to her operation room and show him what people were like on the inside. When Joukyuu was around 16 two burglars broke into his house and he stopped them quite violently. His father saw this and poisoned Joukyuu's food as to make him fall into a deep sleep. While Joukyuu slept his father dislocated and relocated every joint in his body, effectively cutting his fighting ability in half. His father did this under the guise that Joukyuu had an easy life and that he was becoming soft and complacent. Category:Quantum Chaos Category:Characters